


Party For Everybody (VID)

by Treon



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack vid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party For Everybody (VID)

 

Music:  
Smurfs Theme  
Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett, Goonrock  
You're the Best - Joe Esposito  
Born This Way - Lady Gaga  
Whenever, Wherever - Shakira  
Shower Scene Theme, Psycho - Bernard Herrmann  
Summer of '69 - Bryan Adams  
9 to 5 - Dolly Parton  
Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen  
Party For Everybody - Buranovskiye Babushki


End file.
